squcsdfandomcom-20200214-history
FYP Report
Abstract Wiki is a collection of collaboratively authored web documents. A wiki page is a web page everyone can create in the browser, without needing to know HTML. Introduction Under the revolution of technology, social media play a big role in our life. It makes the world small so that everybody can share his/her thoughts to others. Social media allow people from different cultures to interact with each other. Having different types of social media facilitate the process of gathering people.Basically, Social media categorized to different types according to their functionalities and how they interact with individuals. Social networks, collaborative project, content communities, virtual social world, Social Bookmarking Sites, Social News, Micro blogging, Blog Comments and Forums are types of social media Wiki build under collaborative projects. It is a collection of related web pages which contain articles that the user can view and modify easily. It starts with one front page. Each author can add other pages to the wiki by simply creating a link to a page that does not exist yet Wiki website allows individuals to interact and share knowledge with each other. It also can be used as a presentation tool. This project is concern on creating wiki website for department of computer science at Sultan Qaboos University. This wiki allow instructors and students to publish their articles, share documents and fill forms even more the can publish advertisements related to the department. This project is divided into two parts, first part dealing with collecting requirements which going to be in the first semester (Fall 2013). Collecting requirement mainly will be done by creating a wiki site as prototype using tools provided by wikia site. Second part is for developing a wiki from scratch according to the requirement that we get in this semester. The main objectives of this project are: · Explicitly encourages, broad and open participation · Sharing knowledge in different fields in computer science major. · Filling forms online and publishing announcements for different events. · Get the best people on the right tasks and produce better overall results by letting everyone contribute easily. · Break down information between teams, departments, and individuals · Anyone can put content online, quickly and securely – just click 'Edit' and start typing. · Share content in seconds and mention teammates in any page, blog post, or comment. BackBackground What is social media? The idea behind Social Media is far from ground-breaking. Nevertheless, there seems to be confusion among managers and academic researchers alike as to what exactly should be included under this term. Different references have different definition of what is social media and what is not? To clarify, in (Kaplan and Haenlien, 2010) the authors define social media as "a group of Internet-based applications that build on ideological and technological foundation of Web 2.0 and that allow the creation and exchange of user-generated content." Social media features Social media applications support interaction, which make these applications different compare to conventional software applications. The interaction produced features shared among Social media applications that can be represented as the following: · Connectedness Social media based on idea of making the society as much closer as possible .This principle is achieved due to the ability of making people connect together. · Conversation Social media allow people to have a chat and talk freely. · Community Communities are formed very fast and let the individuals share their interest smoothly. · Participation and Openness Breaking the line between user and media is done through allowing people feedback and participate on subjects of their interest what so called the SLATES and 4RC features. These features may be further decomposed into sub-features. ' ' ' ' Types of Social media Software that enable extends, or derives added value from human social behavior are social media applications. These social media applications are categorized to a certain types according to their functionality and the way how they interact with individuals. The most commonly-used types of social media in government can be summarized as the following: · Social Networks -Users can interact by adding friends, commenting on profiles, joining groups and having discussions on different subjects (e.g. Facebook, LinkedIn). · Collaborative projects- allow groups of people to work together to create online content. Two types of collaborative projects can be particularly useful for undergraduate research: Wikis and Social Bookmarking. Wikis are essentially collaborative websites while Social Bookmarking allows users to collect and rank online content. · Content communities-'Services allow sharing media like photos and videos and commenting on them (e.g. YouTube and Flickr). · '''Virtual social world-' a computer generated world which consists of any physical attribute that someone would like to create. (e.g. Second life). · 'Social Bookmarking Sites '– sites that provide services to manage links, save and organize. Moreover they have the ability to “tag” links provided by user. The most knowing ones are blink list and Stumble Upon. · '''Social News - allows audience to post news or links to outside articles .commenting and voting on the items. The most popular are Propeller, Digg and Reddit. · Micro blogging - Services depends on short updates. Twitter is the most popular one. · Blog Comments and Forums - Online forums allow posting messages to hold conversation. Collaborative working Collaborative work means that more than two individuals, Organization, or companies work to gather for different reasons. Beyerlein, et al. (2002) define collaboration as the collective work of two or more individuals where the work is undertaken with a sense of shared purpose and direction, that is attentive and responsive to the environment. Collaborative work Environment Using a collaborative, working environment help in providing and sharing information and it is useful to exchange opinions in order to achieve a common understanding of the shared work. Collaborative work systems Collaborative work systems are an organizational unit that manage the time and place for any type of collaboration, whether it is formal or informal, intentional or unintentional. Collaborative work systems are used to create strategies, policies, and structures as well as to institutionalize values, behaviors, and practices that promote cooperation among different parties in an organization in order to achieve organizational goals. Benefits of Collaborative work Working collaboratively is more efficiency than working individually In order to: *Develop a stronger, more united voice. *Share knowledge and information. *Deliver new, improved or more integrated services. *Make efficiency savings through sharing costs. *more efficient use of resources. *Mutual support between organizations *Sharing the risk in new and untested projects Risks of Collaborative work: *Outcomes do not justify the time and resources invested *Loss of flexibility in working practices *Complexity in decision-making and loss of autonomy *Diverting energy and resources away from core aims - mission drift *Damage to organization and waste of resources if collaboration is unsuccessful *Lack of awareness of legal obligations Web2.0 Web2.0 gets many different definitions since it appear at the first time in 2004. Web 2.0 extents web 1.0, but it does not refers to any update on web 1.0 .It refer to the new generation of the internet services. The term web 2.0 appears on different phrases such as Andrew Mcafee’s Enterprise 2.0 which he defined it as “the emerging use of web 2.0 technologies like blogs and wikis within the intranet “. Web2.0 techniques Web2.0 used many techniques that allow users not just dumping information to the net but also allow them to connect with other people to know their opinions on what is published, there are many techniques associated with web 2.0 such as wiki, RSS(Really Simple Syndication, a family of web feed formats used to publish frequently updated content, such as blog entries or news headlines, in a standardized format), AJAX(Asynchronous Java Script, a technique to retrieve data from web servers asynchronously, allowing the update of web content without interfering with the display and behavior of the whole page), weblogs ,web services, like SOAP ,XML-RPC , Rest, adobe flash(a popular method for adding animation, interactivity, and audio/video streams to web pages) . These techniques provide the user with new mechanisms of finding and locating information about services or produces. O’Reily was the first guy who talks about web 2.0 on 2004, on a lecture to express the concept of new generation of the global network. He always defines his goal by saying “our goal is changing the world by spreading the knowledge of innovators “. Web 2.0 not just changing the way of publishing information on the internet, it also change the philosophy of the web companies and web develops. It change the philosophy of the whole society “people and internet”. Web 2.0 is a platform where the content and the application are continuously accessed and modified by all users in a collaborate fashion. This platform supports the different social media application. Wiki Wiki is a set of related web pages that the user can view and modified whenever he /she has an internet access .wiki pages are organized and linked together in such way to make it easy for the readers to found the information they seek. A wiki is essentially a database created by group rather than individuals. Wiki is a type of content management system (CMS).CMS provides tools to help people to create their own websites. Wiki different from other types of content management system in that the content is created without any defined owner or reader .this means that any visitor to the wiki can change its content if they desire. On other world authors are readers and readers are authors. The benefit of this characteristic is that more people can both read and edit the document, so errors are more likely to catch and fixed .because users can add, modify or delete any materials on the wiki, the modification of some site information will be risky. Thus wiki must insure that inappropriate content are not allowed, but this will required time and effort. As a result, many wiki required authorization, so only the group members can modify content. History Actually the word “wiki” is a Hawaiian word that mean, it seems to be an appropriate name of what the world want to accomplish. Wikiwikiweb was the first wiki released on March 25, 1995 by Ward Cunninghan. His goal was to use the internet to develop a way for programmers to share ideas about design; this system needs to be quick and easy to use. Now there are many wiki sites for example, Wikipedia which is the most common wiki, wikia and other more. Wikipedia Wikipedia was on offshoot of the online encyclopedia nupedia.com which found by jimmy wales. Nupedia was established in March, 2000.it established as peer-reviewed encyclopedia with 7 steps editing processes, but these steps are cumbersome so no enough articles were generated at that time. To solve this problem, they generate a wiki that people can post their articles and after these articles are properly vetted they can be moved onto Nupedia. But this is not what happened, Wikipedia was generated more than 18,000 articles at the first year after it released and Nupedia has only 24 articles after three and a half years. Wiki characteristics *Share and collaborate on document without special training .the user can add, modify or delete materials from wiki easily there is no HTML to learn or any programming .interface to master. *Wiki is a webpage that mean anybody can access to it at any time, from any location. *Decentralization: wiki content is not organized into a hierarchy and it is not as structured as typical content managed by a content management system. *The pages are linked together by hyperlinked the words that have articles related to them. *Can incorporate sounds, movies, pictures these tools can be used to create multimedia presentation and simple digital stories. How wiki works? Technically, a wiki is a combination of a CGI script and a collection of plain text files that allows users to create Web pages “on the fly.” All it takes is a connection to the Internet and a Web browser. When you click a wiki page’s “Edit” link, the script sends the raw text file to your browser in an editable form, allowing you to modify the content of the page. Pressing the “Save” button sends the modified text back to the wiki server, which replaces the existing text file with your changed version for all to see. When you request a wiki page, the script gathers the corresponding text file, changes its marked-up text into HTML, turns user-selected words into hyperlinks, inserts this information into a page template, and sends the result to your browser. Where it used? · Used as repositories for meeting notes. · Artifacts within a wiki folio are easily shared when the wiki is used as presentation tool. · Used by the educators and students to expand the community involvement and interest in their subjects and activities. Category:FYP